


TBNB Shorts

by HolyCoconut



Series: Sometimes plot but mostly sin [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor had a cat named Flower, Cute notes, F/F, F/M, Jared has a big family, M/M, Michael Mell is the best brother, Roses, bloody noses, it's sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCoconut/pseuds/HolyCoconut
Summary: Little things that probably definitely happened in the tbnb verse that I couldn't touch on. Enjoy.I'm p sure this is rated G but if y'all see smthin mature tell me in the comments. :)





	1. Chaotic Good

"HEY ASSHOLE!" Evan screeches and Jared turns around quickly.  
"What?"  
Evan points a finger at him accusingly.  
"EVER SINCE YOU HELD ME THE OTHER NIGHT I HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO THINK ABOUT ANYTHING ELSE SINCE! I LOVE YOU!!!"  
Evan runs up the stairs and Jared watches him go.  
"....what the fuck."


	2. She called you a monkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek of Jared's childhood :)

"Lorraine can you set the table?" Laura calls from the stove.  
No one responds and Laura has to slap Jared's hand away from the chicken with a cloth.  
"No aking pagibig, you need to wait."  
Jared pouts angrily and she has to shoo him out of the kitchen again.  
"Nanay! I just want to watch!"  
"You can watch from the living room."  
Jared huffs and collapses onto the couch, glaring at Lorraine, who gets to go into the kitchen whenever she wants.  
Jared would be mean to her over it, but she's a vampire so he's not gonna budge.  
"Jared, Michael, Sofie! Dinner!" Megan calls and Michael and Sof come clambering down the stairs.  
"Jared,"  
He follows reluctantly and Megan gives him a noogie.  
"Meg!" He hisses and she backs off.  
"What's wrong with you?" She asks and Jared smacks her hand away.  
Jared sticks his tongue out at her and Laura pats him on the head.  
"Huwag mong maging masakim sa inyong mga kapatid na babae, unggoy."  
"NANAY!" Jared shouts loudly in embarrassment and Michael laughs at him behind his hand.  
"She called you a monkey."  
"Shush!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backstory for 'Lorraine being a vampire'  
> Jared's dad tried to explain to him when he first arrived that Lorraine didn't want to play because she was 'born an adult'  
> Jared and Michael thought this meant that she was a vampire and she's in her grunge phase at the time so they believed it. Sometimes she liked to hiss at them and they'd scream and run to their room.


	3. Why Connor Hates Fall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reasons.

"Connor don't-"  
Connor sits up anyway and Evan has to gently push him back down onto the pillows, readjusting the tissue on Connor's nose.  
"You're gonna bleed out if you keep doing that Connor."  
"Good." Connor's voice is nasally and Evan replaces the wad of tissues with a fresh stack.  
He chucks them in the trash and gently pushes Connor's greasy hair out of his face.  
"How long have I been bleeding for?" Connor asks and Evan checks his watch.  
"A little under fifteen minutes."  
"Fuck me up the ass." Connor groans and Evan snorts and brushes his thumb over Connor's pale cheek.  
"Not while you have a bloody nose Connie, maybe tomorrow."  
Connor groans and grabs Evan's hand.  
Evan gently presses an ice pack on the back of Connor's neck and the bleeding boy smiles weakly.  
"God you're a saint Hansen."   
"I know honey, now swallow the blood in your mouth."  
"Geez how sexy are you."  
"Connor,"  
Connor swallows and gags, Evan grabs the Tupperware bowl and Connor heaves twice before relaxing again.  
"Better?" Evan asks and Connor tries his best to glare.  
"Sure."


	4. Nothing lasts forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
> There is a pet death!!! If you don't want to read it, read the summary at the bottom.

Connor held Flower in his arms as the vet prepared to needle.  
Flower purred and Connor knew it would be the last time he would hear it.  
He sobbed and scratched behind her ears, knowing that they couldn't afford to fix her leg.  
"Connor." Evan whispered and took his hand. "I'm so sorry,"   
Connor swallowed and watched the vet push up her fur and inject her.  
Flower pushed her head up into his chin and Evan saw the light literally fade from her eyes.

Connor shuddered and held her matted fur close to him and Evan hugged his boyfriend.  
"I know I know Connor." He whispered as Connor cried,

Flower was Connor's cat.  
Not Zoe's, not Cynthia's, not Larry's.  
She cuddled with him every night, Connor fed her and bought her everything.  
Hell he skipped buying weed to buy her catnip.  
"Hey if one of us is going to get high, it'll be you."

She was laying on his stomach when his appendix was about to burst and she meowed loudly when he fell on his side.

Flower was Connor's cat.  
and now she's gone.

Evan spends the night and holds Connor as he sobs brokenly, clutching a throw pillow, trying to pretend Flower was still with him.

"I love you Connor." Evan whispered and Connor buries his face in his neck.  
"Don't leave me." He whimpers and Evan nods.  
"Never."

Connor falls asleep dreaming about Flower when she was a kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor had a cat named Flower when he was a Sophomore. She broke her leg and the Murphys were tight on money at the time.  
> They had to put her down, and Connor was the only one who could hold her long enough without her scratching.  
> Evan and Connor are together at the time and Connor completely breaks down and Evan has to stay the night because Connor couldn't handle it without him.


	5. Evan Hansen? What an absolute nerd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ev has to visit his dad on the holidays and his birthday, and Connor simply can't go too long without saying cheesy romantic things

"Evan do you have to go?" Connor whispered.  
Evan nods and brushes his hair softly, getting rid of the tangles. They were sitting on Evan's bed when Evan announced that he had to go visit his dad next week.  
"But I'll miss you,"  
"I'll miss you too Con, and I'd stay if I could, but I can't." Evan sighs and Connor pouts as Evan splits his hair into three sections, braiding it easily and weaving a rainbow strand into it.  
"Call me everyday." Connor demands and Evan smiles to himself.

I'll do something even better.

The night before he has to go, Evan sleeps over, and while Connor is asleep he leaves short post it note messages everywhere.

On the nightstand, lining the mirror, hidden in the pockets of Connor's favorite jackets, and places he doesn't even remember. Then he leaves the last one on the inside of Connor's tattered copy of To Kill A Mockingbird, reading:

No one else can make me feel like you can. By the time you read this, I will be on the plane, heading home. See you soon <3

For extra measure he puts another note on the outside telling him not to open it until Tuesday.

Connor does something similar when he finds the first little note 

"There are three for each day I'm gone hidden in your room. Happy hunting my love."

He finds a flower shop near Evan's dads house, calls them and asks them to deliver Evan a rose everyday he's there. Surprisingly they don't charge extra for the delivery and Connor can't wait until he gets Evan's surprised and flustered email.


	6. Evan go to the right bathroom,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan just came out, so around Sophomore year.

"Evan what are you doing in here?" Alana asks tiredly and Evan flushed, picking at the hem of his shirt.  
"A-aren't I supposed to be in here?"  
Alana grabs his shoulder and stares him in the face.  
"You're a boy right?" She asks and Evan nodded vigorously.  
"March into that bathroom like your ancestors claiming the holy land!"  
Evan made an eep sound and picked at his nails. Oh god he was figeting too much, Alana would notice and get mad,

"Evan. Has anyone been saying anything to you?"   
Evan nodded again, and stared down at the floor.  
"Is it mostly the same stuff or different stuff."  
"Different." Evan said softly and Alana kissed his forehead.  
She picked up her phone and aggressively texted someone.  
"The Murphys will be here soon."  
"Wait you called Connor? No no no he was so proud of me he'll be so disappointed, Alana tell them not to come I just won't go."  
Zoe came into the bathroom and dragged Evan out, so that he was face to face with his boyfriend.  
"Evan," Connor murmured lowly and oh god he's angry at me he's gonna-  
Connor grabbed his hand and tugged him across the hallway to the boys bathroom.  
"What did I say about trying to seduce the girls, give them a moment to rest tiger."  
Evan blushes and he instinctively pulls his hair to hide his probably insanely red ears.  
"I-I wasn't doing that."

Connor gently pushes him into a stall and leans against the wall.  
And Evan felt awkward and out of place.  
"You know what the funny thing is? I-I don't even have to go anymore! Haha, let's go back to lunch." Evan says and tries to get up.  
"Hansen take a piss now or no sex."  
"Connor!" Evan yelped and looked down at the ground, checking for feet.  
"You heard me."

Evan changed the pad awkwardly and Connor did something else that made another plastic sound.  
Connor watched him wash his hands and then the lunch bell rang.  
"Can you come in here next time without any interference?" Connor asks and gesture to six open bags of chips in his backpack.  
"Y-yeah I- Yeah I think so. Sorry Connor."


	7. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Eating disorder, (I am not trying to romanticize it, I have one and I am projecting big time)
> 
> [and like Jared, I am bad at being subtle about not eating.]

"Jared," Rich sighs as Jared passive agreesively shoves the wrap his mom packed into Rich's backpack.  
"We talked about this. You need to eat."  
"I already ate." Jared lies and Rich stares him down.  
"Okay fine, you got me I didn't have enough time to, but I'm not hungry, just, please take it."  
Rich opens his wallet and takes out two dollars.  
"I will buy you something, but only if you promise to eat it." He states firmly and Jared pales.  
"Pinky promise, or I'm shoving the tuna wrap down your throat."  
Jared links their pinkies together and then Rich drags him to a vending machine.  
"Pick something."  
Jared pulls at the loose string on his shirt and swallows hard.  
"Can't you just pick something for me?"  
"You promised JJ."  
Jared hesitatantly points at the bag of salt and vinegar chips and Rich kicks the vending machine in the side. The bag falls, along with skittles, beef jerky, and a lemon bar.  
He pockets the money again and shoves everything into Jared's arms.  
"H-hey! This isn't fair you said-"  
"I said I was going to buy something for you and you would eat it. That was our deal. Eat." Rich growls and Jared's throat closes up.

The chips taste like wet sawdust and it almost immediately comes back up after he swallows.  
"I don't want to eat the rest, I'm not hungry." Jared protests and in the middle of his sentence, Rich shoves a chip in his mouth.

"Thank you for eating."  
"Sorry," is all Jared replies with and they both go silent, anxiously waiting for the rest of the group to join them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS GOING TO BE AN EVAN CHAPTER! BAMBOOZLED! PRANKED! 
> 
> I am so sorry


	8. Ech :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Suicide Mention  
> Some depressing shit/thoughts  
> Ignoring your problems until you explode  
> Connor Murpy - Age 20/First Year of College

"Connor you have to get up." Evan whispers soothingly and pets Connor's hair down.  
"I don't want to." Connor snaps and Evan sighs softly.  
"Do you need a day off? I won't be mad or upset if you need one."

Connor is silent beneath the blanket bundle, and for a minute he's still.  
Then he nods slowly.  
"Okay Con. I'll be back at three okay? Take a shower please." Evan mumbles and Connor nods again.  
Evan gets ready, gives Connor a soft kiss on the forehead, and leaves, the sound of the door shutting echoing through their apartment.

Connor tugs the blankets closer and burrows deep. He wishes Evan had stayed. He always helps Connor when he gets like this.

Evan doesn't have time for you anymore,

"No no stop," Connor whimpers and pulls at his hair.

He couldn't wait to get away from you, he left in record time. You're holding him back.

"Evan," He starts to sob and covers his ears, blocking out everything else.  
After crying himself out, Connor stares at the ceiling, wishing the mattress would swallow him whole.

"I don't want to do this anymore." Connor says to himself and lightly traces the white line on his inner wrist.  
"What's the point? If I put the same amount of effort into something that works as something that fails, then what's the point in doing anything at all?"

His throat feels like he swallowed ash and he takes the water bottle Evan left for him and downs about half of it.  
Then he clutches it to his chest and starts to cry again, despite how much his eyes stung.  
"Evan, what will happen when you find out?" 

The room starts to get darker and everything is so loud.

"When you realize I'm not good enough? Will you leave or will you try to fix me? But how do you fix something so broken beyond repair?"  
His face is sore and Connor kicks the comforter off.  
"Would he care if I died? Would he get over it and move on?"  
Connor's questions remain unanswered.

Connor's rational side argues that Evan loves him, Evan says so and he wouldn't live with him if he didn't at least tolerate Connor.

Connor's paranoia likes to think otherwise;  
He flinches when you touch him.  
Once he cried and locked himself in your room because you yelled at him over nothing.  
He's perfect, why would he stay with something so deformed and flawed like you?  
He doesn't think you're funny, He doesn't like your body and he doesn't like you.  
When was the last time you did anything intimate?

When Evan comes home Connor is a sobbing tangle of blankets on the floor by the bed.  
Evan gently picks him up, straightens out the sheets, and lays Connor down on the mattress.  
"What's wrong baby?"  
Connor considers telling him the truth.  
"I just... Didn't take a shower. And I didn't sleep well, I'm sorry Evan."  
Connor lies instead.  
"It's okay, do you want me to cuddle you?"

Connor almost cries again.  
"I would love that."


	9. Calling Jamie Hayes to the stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that mention to Evan and Connor doing Mocktrial?
> 
> Evan would be such a good defendant,
> 
> This is when they're Seniors

"Good evening your honor, my name is Connor Murphy and I will be conducting the pretrial argument this evening. May our other attorneys introduce themselves?"  
"They may."

The three attorneys stand and Evan clasps his hands together tightly.  
"Good evening your honor, my name is Alana Beck and I will be crossing Sam Spencer, directing Alex Rosales and conducting the opening statement. May our witnesses introduce themselves at this time?"

"Go ahead."

Evan forced himself to stand, along with Michelle, Tyler, and Xia.  
Evan watches with fear as the other three witnesses introduce themselves.  
Then all eyes in the room land on him.  
"Good evening your honor, m-my name is Evan Hansen, and I will be p-pre-preforming, playing! Jamie Hayes tonight."  
Performing?  
Oh my god he stuttered.  
Holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck.  
He looked to Connor for support but Connor was freaking out too.  
Oh god he's gonna throw up,

Michelle, a sophomore, takes his hand and gently reassures him.  
"You did fine. It's fine everyone's nervous tonight."  
Evan was shaking and the bailiff kept looking at him,  
OHMYGODSTOPLOOKINGATME!!!

"Council, I believe you have a pretrial motion?"  
Connor stands,  
"Yes your honor."  
Connor lays out his folder on the podium and relaxes his shoulders.  
"Your honor, tonight we are here to discuss,"

Evan blacks out until he hears his 'name'

"Jamie Hayes to the witness stand," The bailiff calls and Evan gets up on shaky feet.  
"Please raise your right hand," Evan does so immediately and the bailiff sighs.  
"Do you solemnly affirm that the testimony you are about to give, faithfully and truthfully conforms to the facts and rules of the Mocktrial competition?"  
"I do," Evan says.  
Is his voice shaking?  
"Please be seated state your name and spell your last."  
"Uh, Jamie Hayes, H-A-Y-E-S."  
He sits down and taps the microphone to test it.  
"Your honor, before we begin I'd like to request a time check."  
"You have, three minutes and forty five seconds." The timekeeper says and Kassius, his attorney, nods to himself.

"Good evening Mr. Hayes,"  
"G-good evening."  
"Could you tell us a little about yourself?"  
"Well, I'm Jamie, I'm a college student, and I am part of the track team."

His attorney smiles and asks five more questions before they're done.  
"Now for the cross." The judge says and a very threatening female attorney gets up.  
"Good evening Mr. Hayes. Now, you're good friends with Casey Barnes isn't that true?"  
"Y-yes?"  
"Is that a yes or no?"  
"Yes. That's a yes, we're on the track team together."

"And Casey posted bail for you when you were in jail right?"  
"Yes, we all know-"  
"Objection your honor, the witness is being non responsive, move to strike everything after yes."  
"Sustained."

Evan felt literal fear slide down his throat and he picked at his nails under the table.  
"And Casey would do anything to help you isn't that true?"  
Evan swallows,  
"I don't know what you mean."  
"Casey posted bail for you,"  
"Y-yes."  
"And you 'saved' Casey's life the night of Valdez's death?"

Evan starts to cry, he's just so, frustrated.  
"I didn't know what to do," he sobs and grips the table.  
"He was choking Casey, I thought he was going to die, I didn't want him to die and I just- I grabbed the closest thing to me and I swung! I just closed my eyes, and I swung,"

"Mr. Hayes,"  
Evan kept sobbing and ran his hand through his hair.  
"I don't know what would've happened if I didn't do anything,"  
His attorney looks up at him with a smirk and Evan wipes his eyes.  
"I'm so glad Casey's okay. I never would have done it unless Valdez was hurting him."

The cross attorney clears her throat.  
"Mr. Hayes are you aware of Casey's views on police brutality?"  
"Yes."  
"And wouldn't you be horrified upon hearing about what happens at the track house parties?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"This question calls for a yes or no answer."  
Evan looks desperately to Kassius for help,  
"Objection your honor, speculation." Kassius calls.  
"I'm going to let the witness answer. Overruled."  
"W-well, once at a party Valdez grabbed Casey and pinned him against the fence and he just screamed in Casey's face. He went crazy, and Sam Spencer just shined a light on them as he did it."  
"Was that a yes?" The attorney asks calmly.  
"Of course it was a yes! Police brutality is very serious, Wouldn't you agree?"  
The attorney flushes and turns the page.  
"Your honor may I present the witness Exhibit B?"  
"You may."

She comes toward Evan with the note.  
"Do you recognize this Mr. Hayes."  
"Yes, that's the anonymous note sent to Lee Valdez."  
"And how did you know it was submitted to the victim?"  
"Well, it says Valdez at the top, and also I had to give samples of my handwriting because you thought I wrote it."

"And did you write it Mr. Hayes?"  
"No. I may not have agreed with Valdez's actions, but I would never write anything threatening towards him."  
"So killing him is different than threatening him?"  
"I. Was. Saving. My. Friend. Casey."

"The prosecution rests your honor. May this witness be excused?"  
"He may,"

Evan got up off the stand, reality suddenly dawning on him.  
He talked back to someone.  
Aggressively.  
In public.  
Connor smiled proudly at him and Evan smiles back despite his shaky legs and sweaty palms.  
He sits down in his seat and Michelle bumps their shoulders together.  
"You did great, see? It was nothing to worry about."

Jamie Hayes is a free man at the end of the day, and Evan Hansen gets to go home and celebrate their victory with Connor, who cuddles him the whole night, whispering soft things about how brave he was.  
"You did amazing Mr. Hansen," Connor laughs and kisses Evan's neck.  
"And you scared the other pretrial attorney shitless Mr. Murphy."  
Connor laughs and cages him in with his arms.  
"How would you know? You didn't listen you liar!"  
Connor leans down and kisses Evan messily.  
"Maybe I didn't but I know you and I know your resting face is terrifying." Evan giggles against his lips.  
"Ouch Hansen." Connor whines and drops his arms, flopping onto Evan's chest and narrowly avoiding smashing their heads together.  
"But seriously, when you started crying I wanted to hug you so bad. It was so believeable." Connor says softly and Evan shrugs.

"That's probably cause I was crying for real." Evan says and Connor whines.  
"Baby, I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay."  
"Next time we see them, point out which girl made you cry, I'll kick her ass."  
"Okay Con, Sure thing." Evan sighs and Connor idly sucks a mark on his neck.  
"I'm gonna take a nap," He says drowsily and Evan nods.  
"Me too."


	10. Connor are you okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Suicidal thoughts?  
> Yelling/Crying  
> (I don't know man)
> 
> Couples fight but if you add mental illness everything becomes way more complicated.

"Well obviously I'm not fucking okay Evan!" Connor screams and Evan swallows and backs up.  
"Okay Connor-"  
"Don't treat me like a child!" He gets closer and Evan knows not to touch Connor when he's angry.  
"I'm not." Evan whispers and Connor's eyes darken.  
"I need a fucking cigarette," He growls and storms out, slamming the door behind him.  
Evan tries to steady his breathing and slides to the floor.  
Evan smells the smoke through the door and he knows Connor is going to come back in begging for forgiveness.

This time, Evan was done. That's it. No more. He's not going to let Connor scream at him and forgive him a minute after.

Evan opens the front door to find Connor sitting on the porch with the cigarette hanging from his mouth.  
"I'm fucking done." Evan says and Connor looks up in shock.  
"I'm fucking done with you and this messed up relationship. Leave." Evan tries to keep his voice level but this isn't painless.  
Connor's eyes go wide and he stands.  
"So that's it? You're leaving me too?"  
Evan's fists shake and he tries not to cry.

After he's gone After he's gone.

Connor's eyes water and he throws the cigarette to the ground, stamping it out aggressively and turns away, running down the street.  
Evan doesn't want to tell him he left his car because that means he'd have to come back.  
Evan sits down on the porch and finally lets himself sob, only stopping when his mom gets home.  
"Evan! Honey what happened?" She says worriedly and Evan falls into her arms.  
"I broke up with Connor." He whimpers and Heidi guides him to the couch.  
"What happened?" She asks softly and Evan scrubs at his face to dry the tears. His eyes sting horribly but that doesn't stop his crying.  
"He yelled at me again, and I told him I was done and that he needed to leave."  
Heidi stops and gently brushes Evan's cheek with her thumb.  
"Again?" She asks and it occurs to Evan that she was always gone when Connor went off.

"He always yells at me when he's mad." Evan's voice shakes and he can see his mom getting angry.  
"How long?" She asks and Evan shrugs.  
"A-a couple months?"  
Heidi doesn't ask anymore questions and holds Evan possessively, rocking him side to side.  
"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray."   
Evan starts to cry again and buries his face in his mothers shoulder. He hasn't heard her sing since dad left.  
"You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."  
His mom eventually has to go back to work, but before she does she tucks him into bed and hugs her son tightly.  
"Sweet dreams my love." She says to him and Evan returns the hug gratefully.

 

Connor did not have as good of a reception when he got home.  
"Connor? Where's your car?" Cynthia asks and Connor itches to punch himself for leaving it.  
"I walked home." He replies and tries to walk up the stairs nonchalantly.  
"Is something wrong?" She asks and Connor's heart goes faster. He clamps his jaw tight,  
"My boyfriend broke up with me Mom. Everything's perfect."

He blocks out the rest of her questions and slams the door to his room. His heart is pounding in his ears and Connor wipes his eyes.  
"You're not allowed to cry, you were the one that ruined everything." He whispers to himself and takes another cigarette out of the box. He doesn't bother opening a window, and doesn't care enough to listen to Zoe when she yells at him to.  
He needs to get high off something damn it. He only stops smoking when Flower meows loudly and paws at the window. He puts it out on his arm and mumbles apologies against her ears.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."  
Eventually Flower's name changes to Evan and he lets himself cry into her fur.

You can't be depressed you have to take care of her. 

He opens the window, febreezes the room, cleans out her litter box and suddenly gets a surge of energy.  
He cleans his room and collapses onto his bed, Flower curled up by his leg.  
"I'm sorry." He whispers and pulls his pillow to his chest.  
"I'm sorry Ev."


	11. And the moment y'all have been waiting for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you saw my blog you know what happened and if you've read TBNB Original you also have a p good idea. You know how Jare broke his nose flirting with Connor and Evan?

Jared's sitting at the counter alone, when someone passes by him very stiffly (ha kinky) and uncomfortable looking. When he looks up to catch who they are, the most gorgeous boy walks over to a booth in the corner. 

Judging by the way he's walking... He choose the booth in the corner cause it's the farthest table from the front. His blond hair looks like he carefully spent an hour combing it to the side this morning, he's wearing a blue polo, that honestly looks kinda dorky but hey, not everyone can be awesome like Jared, his eyes sweep the restaurant nervously and it looks like he'll trip over those uncomfortable looking khakis. All in all, very cute, very huggable, and Jared wants to have him over for breakfast. 

Oh! And he can wear one of Jared's shirts! Oh my god they'd be so cute on him. I mean, they might be a little small but he could also borrow some boxers. Perfect!

There's another guy sitting at the table, and it's kind of unfair that he's devilishly handsome. The other boy is cute, but he's hot and God why do the attractive people travel in pairs. Soft curly brown hair, brownish looking eyes (I can't really tell they're far away), kind of lanky build. His face is angular, but other than that everything else about him is soft. Including that hoodie that Jared wants to wrap himself in. And is that nail polish? How is he rocking pastel pink when everything else he's wearing is dark?

And at that moment Jared asks myself, he's hot, they're hot, He's got nothing to lose (besides his dignity but psh, did you think he still had that?), Jared thinks he'll put his 'charisma' to the test.

Alana confidently struts out of the kitchen and Jared can see her heading for their table.

"Um 'Lana, my pal, my buddy, my dude! You forgot something over here!" Jared waves her over and she sits herself down onto the spinny stool in front of him.  
"What did I forget?" She asks worriedly. 

"Please let me take your shift." Jared says rather quickly and by quickly it kinda sounds like  
please, letmetakeyourshift.  
He's surprised she can understand it at all if Jared's being honest.  
Alana's eyebrows raise up into her hairline and she taps her chin before saying,  
"I'll switch for 200 dollars!" She smirks, and lays her hand between them palm up.  
"20 dollars. We're both still in college,"

"500 dollars." She shoots back.  
"I'll... give you their tips?" Jared murmurs hoping to God that she doesn't escalate to 800.  
"Fineeeeeee but you owe me." She whispers 'date with Zoe' and says "Wink." While winking.  
You're not slick at all honey. Alana swaps places with him and he takes a breather.

Okay Acting school, please help him seem like less of a douche. And pray to all that's holy that they don't trigger your defensiveness, Cause both You and I both know how that turned out last time.

Jared leisurely walks over and leans against their table. Slump your shoulders a bit to give yourself the I don't care look, that you somehow make charming. Smile widely.... Now!  
"Are you both ready to order your drinks?" He says smoothly and manages not to lisp enough for it to be noticeable. Yes! High five me!  
Angel boy smiles back at Jared and nods. His boyfriend just kinda stares, like he's trying to get a read on him.

"What happened to the girl who sat us down?" Wow rude. No hello? His boyfriend looks Jared directly in the eyes as he murmurs this low and threateningly and Jared feels his heart rate speed up dangerously. Clever boy, but you're not as clever as me.  
"Oh, you mean Lana?" I drawl out in a low-ish voice. "She forgot today was my shift, she's a little mixed up about the schedule sometimes." Jared smiles at them again and Angel boy laughs-, no he giggles, and if that's not the cutest fucking thing! Slay me right now!

"Connor would you stop interrogating..." Angel boy squints at the name tag. "Jared? The other girl-" The rest of what Angel is saying is drowned out.  
Wow, can you love the way someone else says your name?

Connor (fitting, pretty like him) smirks at Angel boy and confidently says,  
"I do what I want, when I want, how I want Evan. You can't stop me." He purrs the last part to Evan and Jared can't help but feel like he's intruding. Also just mentioning, smirks fit perfectly on Connor's face! His mouth just slightly tilts and his nose crinkles cutely.  
Evan just shoves Connor and giggles(again). And Jared dies(again).

"Did you two decide on a drink?" Jared continues to talk lowly to the both of them and Evan blushes. Connor doesn't seem to change other than a twitch of his lip... Which is odd because he hardly smiled throughout the entirety of this awkward ass conversation.  
Maybe he's testing Jared... Or trying to throw him off.  
Jared takes a deep breath.

He smiles widely, trying to make up for when it faltered. Evan sputters and flushes darkly.  
"Sorry, I'll have a water." Evan murmurs and Connor taps his fingers against the table and looks slightly irritated. 

"No he won't, he wants a rootbeer but he's too embarrassed to ask for one." Evan smiles sheepishly and nods and Jared writes 'Rootbeer :)' into his notebook.  
"Okay, and what will you have Conman?" Jared desperately wants to purr the words just to see that mask break but he doesn't. Consistency is key. He keeps to that same low voice and Connor's lip twitches up again.

"Never heard that one before, I'll have an iced tea thanks." Jared scrawls that into his notebook and heads to the kitchen with a wink in their direction. Evan's eyes dart to the side and Connor throws Jared a genuine smile. 

Shit. He is trying to throw me off. Of course he is! I'm flirting with him and his fucking boyfriend!! Leave them alone already!

Jared tries to use the same walk but it falters slightly as his knees buckle. Jared hears them laughing together in the booth as he walks over to hand the paper to the cook.

Alex is bustling around the little kitchen when he sees Jared walk towards him.  
Alex takes the drink order from him and smiles,  
"Slow day, huh?"  
Jared nods and sits down on a spinny stool. His hand swipes through something sticky and he grimaces at the dirty countertop. 

Oh that's what I was supposed to do today 

Alex continues to sprint around like a mad man, going faster than Jared can follow, and yet he manages to hold conversation.  
"Yeah, you would've thought on Father's Day we'd have more customers?"  
Alex chuckles in understanding and slides a water towards Jared.  
Wait they didn't order a water? 

Jared raises an eyebrow in confusion and Alex shrugs.

"You looked thirsty." A giggle falls from his lips and Jared's face flushes in embarrassment.

'Well, water has unknown chemicals in it, maybe one of them will kill you.' Jared considers before taking a sip. He was right, even though it was for a joke, Jared is a bit dehydrated.  
Then Alex smiles at him. But it's a weird smile. With an almost menacing tilt to it.

"So how is it?" His voice takes on an odd tone Jared can't decipher. It's not angry. Jealousy perhaps? Why would he of all people be jealous of- 

Oh right he asked a question. Fuck.  
"How is what?" Jared mutters back in confusion.  
"Having sex with two guys at once. Player." He winks and chuckles at Jared as he goes pale. Oh the tone was teasing, not jealous. How did Jared miss that? He chokes on his water and stutters while Alex laughs his ass off.

Alex then pushes the drinks towards Jared with a tiny smile and Jared gives himself another pep talk.

Evan seemed pretty into you, and He may be poly. And I dunno maybe Connor likes you too but we can't be too sure about that,

Jared starts walking toward them, drinks in hand, when he lose his footing and everything is in slow motion. 

Evan's calling out while Jared falls and when his face hits the ground, Connor shouts in alarm. A couple other patrons wince when his nose snaps and the iced tea spills all over him. His ears feel like they're full of cotton, and people are yelling and jumping up in alarm.  
Alana runs over to Jared and worriedly asks if he is okay. He hears Connor shifting in his seat and, Jared feels Evan help him up.  
"Oh sh-shut the front door is it broken?" Evan almost cusses and Connor grabs a napkin and helps Jared wipe away the blood.

Jared tries to lighten the mood while he's in Evan's car by telling dirty jokes, and he gets a few laughs out of Connor.

"Hey are you feeling a little better?" Evan asks when Jared blearily opens his eyes in the hospital.  
"I am now that you're here." Jared flirts and Evan and Connor both blush.  
"You can't be serious," Connor sighs and Jared giggles.  
"No no I am! You're both like, super pretty and I just want to hold you? Wait t-that sounds really weird lol. Uh? I want to do all that cool gay stuff like hold your hands and kiss your foreheads."  
Evan tries to tuck Jared in and Jared whines.  
"Nooooo don't leave. Let me be gay. I know I know! Come see a movie with me!"

Connor and Evan hesitate before leaving the information with him on a napkin. Evan gives Jared a small forehead kiss and whispers, "Feel better," Before they leave.


	12. Connor + Evan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan coming out to Connor >:3c  
> [Also if anyone has a better title for this chapter that'd be great ;) ]

"Connor." Evan murmurs and Connor leans over to wrap his arms around his shoulders.  
"Yeah sweetheart?" He asks and Evan tugs at the hem of his shirt.  
"You said you were gay when we first met right?" Evan asks and Connor goes pale.  
"Y-yeah but Vi you know I love you right?" Connor asks and takes Evan's hands in his. "I love you for you no matter what gender you are." Connor sighs with a soft smile and Evan just about melts.

Despite the implications, that was one of the sweetest things Connor has ever said to him.  
Evan leans in to kiss him and Connor accepts gratefully, smiling and giggling like a loser.  
"That's not all but I still love you so much oh my god." Evan giggles and Connor stills.  
"You weren't worried that I was going to leave you because you're a girl?"  
I'm a man Connor.   
"Not at all." Evan smiles and Connor bites his lip.  
"Oh. What's up then?"

Evan scratches at the back of his hand.  
"You rememeber when I got all weird at your family's dinner party?" Evan asks and Connor nods, taking Evan's hand and kissing the red scratch marks.  
"Don't hurt my girlfriend, I love her." Connor tends to use third person when Evan hurts himself.  
"R-right. One of your Aunts, I don't remember her name sorry, asked me what kind of dress I'd wear for homecoming and uh... Jokingly offered me money to do it."  
Connor takes his cheeks and plants a kiss on his lips.

"Don't comfort me just yet I'm not done." Evan says quietly and Connor weakly apologizes.  
"It made me feel gross. And I've been recently feeling wrong in my body? Like... My chest. And my waist. And I was talking to someone on tumblr about it and-"  
"Holy shit Violet you're trans." Connor says with sparkling eyes and Evan nods.  
"Y-yeah."  
That shouldn't make Connor so excited.  
"Picked any names yet handsome?" Connor asks and Evan's entire face goes scarlet.  
"Two... I like Ezra and Evan."  
Connor quirks his eyebrow.  
"I like E names. Which one should I...?" Evan cuts himself off.  
"You don't have to baby but I'm kinda loving Evan more." Connor admits and then throws his head back. "Ah! Evan!" He moans and said boy covers his face in embarrassment.  
"Yeah that sounds right." Connor says to himself and Evan shoves Connor into the couch cushions.

"Oh my god... You didn't have to moan asshole." Evan says, completely flustered.  
"I totally did. Violet is too many syllables anyway." Connor says sheepishly and Evan leans in for a couple more kisses.  
"Can I call you pretty boy now?" Connor asks and Evan runs a hand through Connor's hair.  
"But you're the pretty one." Evan sighs and it's Connor's turn to blush.  
"Oh my god Evan you're so cheesy."  
"You like it,"


	13. First kiss??? >:3c

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Connor,, sophomore year,, kisses,, nervous children,,,

“Hey babe wait.” Connor calls after him and takes his hand. Evan turns and Connor puts his hands on his shoulders.  
Connor screws his eyes shut and leans down to awkwardly press his lips against Evan’s. It’s only for a second, and then Connor pulls back with a deep blush.  
“I love you.” He mumbles and Evan buries his face in Connor’s neck, trying to escape the embarrassment because holy shit Connor Murphy just kissed him??? On the lips???  
And holy mother of god wow they were chapped and it was kind of awkward and IDIDNTSAYILOVEYOUBACK

“I LOVE YOU!” Evan shrieks and Connor shrinks back at the volume. “Sorry Sorry Sorry I just thought I took too long and it was-“  
Connor grabs Evan’s cheeks and plants a kiss on his forehead.   
“Don’t worry I’m not mad.” He says with a smile and kisses Evan’s cheek.  
“How could I be mad at someone like you?”


	14. Cuddles!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan & Connor did have to talk about inviting Jared into their relationship,,, poly relationships are like 75% talking about your feelings and 25% everything else.

Evan laid back in bed with Connor and sighed.  
They had kissed Jared today, (albeit it was on the cheek but still) and Jared continued to send flirty texts after they left.

“Hey...” Evan says to Connor and his boyfriend turns to him, putting his hands around his waist.  
“Yeah Ev?” He asks sleepily and Evan leans their foreheads together.  
“You know how Jared’s been uh, friendly with us.” Evan asks and Connor nods with a short hum. “What do you think of him?”  
Connor sighs, “I don’t know. I think he’s attractive but, we don’t know him so.” Connor says and Evan nods.  
“I was thinking the same thing.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah...”  
“Oh.”

They lay there in silence for a while. Evan breaks it again, “Connor would you be opposed to having an open relationship again?” Evan asks and Connor quirks an eyebrow.  
“I mean. Yeah sure, if you were okay with it and there was a mutual understanding or attraction. Sure I guess.” Connor replies and Evan nods to himself.  
“Okay...”  
“Why?” He asks and Evan blushes darkly.  
“I just. Um, we both find Jared attractive and he very clearly has an interest in us so I was wondering if you wanted to invite him.”  
“Yeah?” Connor asks and Evan nods. “I don’t see why not... But if he turns out to be a douche I get to dump his ass so hard.” Connor plants a soft kiss on Evan’s forehead and Evan feels warm all over.  
“Definetly,” Evan sighs and Connor tugs Evan closer to slot their legs together.

“Leave room for Jesus.” Evan jokes and Connor slides his thigh against Evan’s crotch.  
“Jesus can catch these hands.”


End file.
